


A Life to Remember

by nnovis



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Established Relationship, Feels, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnovis/pseuds/nnovis
Summary: "How many did they say there'd be?" Gusion questioned, gaze shifting over to Alucard as he spoke."Only one." Alucard answered. "Shouldn't be hard."A frown slipped onto Gusion's face. "Only one? Why not send someone else?""You know why."The mage sighed, gaze going back to the forest around them. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Everybody else is fighting other demons."━━━━The three iron laws of the demon hunters are: Swear no allegiance to any army; Spare not a single one of demonkind. Never stop carrying out missions.(UNEDITED.  Please point out any errors--thank you!)





	1. Chapter 1

The forest was pleasant. Birds chirping, small critters scampering around, the sun peaking through the canopy above the two as they walked. A usual forest in the Moniyan land. Well, the majority of it, anyways. With the Abyss starting to act up more and more lately, the lands on the outskirts of the Empire had been dying. Demons popped up more and more, creating more and more hassle for demon hunters. Some had even been killed in action by the demons. Not a lot, but enough to be unsettling and force other hunters to work more than usual to kill them. Not that all of them minded doing so, of course. Some enjoyed it, the adrenaline rush of killing, some killed demons to be considered 'heroic', and others did it for revenge--one of such being Alucard.

"How many did they say there'd be?" Gusion questioned, gaze shifting over to Alucard as he spoke.

"Only one." Alucard answered. "Shouldn't be hard."

A frown slipped onto Gusion's face. "Only one? Why not send someone else?"

"You know why."

The mage sighed, gaze going back to the forest around them. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Everybody else is busy hunting other demons."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two before Alucard spoke again. "You don't always have to come with me, you know. If you don't feel like-"

"No--no," He quickly said. "That's not what I was implying. It's just.. I just know that only two won't take too long to kill, and there's provably a lot of other people who can handle it other than us, yknow?"

"Mm."

Hunting demons could be a sensitive subject for the hunter at times, it seemed. Gusion always tried to tread carefully around it, because he knew the story, what had happened to him when he was young, why Alucard would push himself to his limits to kill demons with no regard of his own health as long as he eradicated demons. A coping mechanism of sorts for a traumatic experience, a hole inside of him that Gusion knew he wouldn't be able to completely full. That didn't mean he sure as hell wouldn't try, though. 

"So," He started, gaze going back over to Alucard. "What do you want to do after this?"

"Do another mission." Alucard responded, looking back at Gusion.

"Okay, well, after that, then." He responded, rolling his eyes. "We should do something. Go to the tavern-" Alucard gave him an annoyed look. "-or just do something at home. Nap. Sleeping is nice."

The ghost of a smile appeared on Alucard's face. "You're a dolt."

"I may be a dolt, but I'm your dolt." Gusion shot back with a grin. 

"Cheesy bastard."

"Exactly." 

Alucard shook his head and turned his attention back to the forestry around them.  "Pay attention to where you're walking, it won't do you any good to trip over another root."

An offended look appeared on Gusion's face.  "Hey, that was only a one time-"

"Don't think I didn't see you do it the second time either, Gus."

"Wait, which one did you see?"

"You've tripped over a root more than two times-"

"Shut up, it's hard to watch the terrain when your running fast, and I was paying more attention to the branches than I was the ground, okay?"  The explanation earned a laugh from Alucard.  Gods, Gusion loved that laugh--another cheesy statement, but it was true.  

And it went on like that, conversation as they walked through forests until they reached the small village that had reported the demon.  

It wasn't hard to tell when they were nearing the village.   The smell of fire and smoke was still faintly in the air and destroyed brush could be seen near the area the two were walking.  The closer they got, the quieter the area got.  The birds stopped singing, the smaller critters stopped scampering around.

"Do you want me to scout ahead and see if it's still there?"

Alucard shook his head.  "No.  It should be gone by now."

Gusion nodded, an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

The smell of smoke and fire grew stronger the nearer they got to the village.  And then there was the village--or what was left of it, rather.  Blackened, charred half-walls remained of houses, what of the grass that hadn't been burnt had scattered ashes in between the blades.  There were a few corpses on the roadway out of the village from those who had tried to escape, one of which was a child.  Truly a gruesome sight.  Gusion took out one of his daggers and twirled it in his hand--a habit he had.  The weight of the dagger felt good in his hand, comfortable.  Suppose it made him feel a bit safer.  

The duo trudged forward in silence, their conversation had switched over to silence as soon as the smoke was smelt.  Alucard had taken sword off of his shoulder as they walked.  There was no true point in looking around for survivors at this point, the fires had already burnt out and flies were already gathering around the bodies.  If there were any survivors, they probably would've already ran by now.  And if the demon was smart enough, it would've waited, out of sight, and then when the head popped up, it'd snatch it and either kill it or take it and make it a slave, the only two things demons seemed to take pleasure in.  But it wasn't good to let your guard down even with that information, because who the hell knew where the demon was or what it had planned?

Gusion remembered about the time that Alucard had told him what had happened to a member of the demon hunter's guild.  The hunter had let his guard down while searching through a destroyed village and was killed by the demons that had stayed and hid, lurking on the outskirts of the town.  It wasn't a quick death either.  The hunter bled to death alone on the ground that day, mission failed.  It was an unnerving story, honestly.  But it seemed to be a rare occurrence, so Gusion brushed off his worry.  He needed his attention somewhere other than a story right now. 

And so they continued to search around the village.


	2. Ch. 2

It didn't take long to go through the village--what was left of it, anyways.  It was basically the same scene in every house, ashes, rubble, ruin.  Utter destruction without a single thought behind it other than to just kill and destroy.  It was disgusting to Alucard, really.  The disgust only served to fill his hatred for the hellish creatures.  They needed to die and he wasn't going to stop until they were all dead. 

"I'm going to go look for its tracks."

Gusion made no objection, letting Alucard walk off to search for the demon.  He knew the mood Alucard got into in situations like these, and it was best to just let him do his job.  Besides, it was only one demon, there wasn't much to worry about.  Alucard could handle it, he'd killed of hordes of the hellspawn by himself in the past.  Gusion couldn't even remember how many Alucard had killed yesterday.  Why wouldn't he be perfectly fine killing some rogue demon on his own?  Of course, it wasn't like he was going to stray too far from Alucard.  He'd just search in the opposite direction Alucard went. 

And that's what he did.  He searched the perimeter, senses alert in the silence as he walked, searching the ground and brush for any signs of a creature's escapes.  It was a whole lot of nothing until he peered further back through the brush, noticing something off.  There looked to be a trail left behind by something that was heading to the village, but.. never entering.  Cautiously, he took a few steps forward into the brush, keeping his senses alert.  A frown slipped onto his face as he looked at the oddity.  They were too large for a bear's or some other large animal, and prints were unlike anything he'd seen except--

It was the pain he felt first, a searing pain down his left shoulder blade.  Gusion quickly bolted forward, using his power to get out of what he hoped to be the demon's range and drew his daggers.  He whipped around to face to grotesque being, who's claws were dripping with the mage's blood.  What could only be described as a guttural laugh came from the hellspawn. 

Gusion gritted his teeth, partially from the pain, and got into his fighting stance.  It was so stupid of him to get caught off guard like that.  Dammit.  He rushed forward, throwing out his daggers upon nearing the demon, what should've been a killing blow.  But instead his daggers hit nothing but the ground.  In the nick of time, the demon had moved to the side.  Fast.  Surprised, Gusion slightly paused in his step, head whipping in the direction the demon had went.  The creature's claw was raised for a blow to his head.  Gusion quickly stopped himself and used his momentum to dart to his side, recalling his daggers as he turned to face the demon, who's clawed hand was now back at its side.  Suddenly, the demon rushed at him, its form a blur from the speed.  Gusion quickly blinked forwards--a skill he called Incandescence--away from the demon and threw a single dagger towards it.  A miss.  The demon quickly dodged it, seemingly moving even faster than before.  

Strangely enough, the blood that was on the demon's claws had, what looked to be, soaking up into the demons greyish arms, the red bright in contrast to the rest of its skin.  

Was this demon..?  Shit.  This was going to be harder than Gusion thought it'd be.  Nonetheless, Gusion brought up his daggers again.  Speed was nothing without proper training.  He charged forward.

Meanwhile, Alucard had found the demon some ways outside of the forest, gnawing on a decapitated arm.  It was on the larger side, as the report had depicted, meaning it was sluggish and slow.  Utterly no problem for the extraordinary demon hunter, the demon's body was turned to dust.  What pained him to see, though, was the body of the innocent villager.  If he had been earlier, then it could've been different.  They might've still been alive, and not just some feed for a demon who decided he was hungry.  It made him mad, it really did.  Guilt.  Hatred.  Revenge.  It kept him going. 

But, of course, as Gusion would remind him, he couldn't save everyone.  Sling his arm around his shoulder, hold his hand and give it a squeeze, or if it was a time when Alucard especially felt like shit, a hug.

Gusion.

Where the hell was he?

The grip on his sword tightened as he turned around.  "Gusion?"  He called out, waiting a few seconds a response.

Nothing.

Dammit.  Did something happen?  Or was he just taking his damn time strolling around the other side of the perimeter?  Alucard started to make his way back to the village at a brisk walk.  It better not be the damned latter.  Gusion would know that he'd be pissed at him if so, with all the blabbering he did about his speed.  Which also would be a reason why he wouldn't do the latter.

Shit.

Alucard brought his pace up to a sprint as he ran back towards the village.

Was there another demon?  One the reporter might've overlooked in the hysteria?

He'd already lost the his family to demons.  He didn't want to lose another loved one.  Not Gusion, he silently pleaded, please, not Gus.  Don't take Gus from me.

Due to the sluggish pace of the demon he'd killed, it wasn't too far from the village itself which meant it didn't take long for Alucard to get back to it.  All that he had left to do was make it to the other side of the damned place.  Alucard pushed himself harder, picking up his pace once again as he listened for any sounds other than the lone sound of his feet hitting the ground in repetitive thumps.  He knew he should probably try to conserve some energy by switching from jogging to sprinting, but right now seeing Gusion alright was more important. 

It seemed to take forever before he finally heard any noise.  The village had seemed to have grown and multiplied while he killed the demon, as if fate didn't want him there, wanted him to give up and stop, save him from a fate he didn't deserve.  The noise was vague at first, but the closer he got to the outskirts of the village, the clearer it got.  A fight, definitely.  Shit.  He had to be on time.  He couldn't afford losing anyone else to demons.

"Gusion!"

 

Hearing Alucard yell out his name made his blood run cold. 

Oh, fuck.

Instinctually, he turned his head towards Alucard, eyes wide in panic.  "Alucard!  No!  Don't--"  He barely managed to skid backwards as the demon's claw racked down the side of his face, nearly missing his eye. 

"Shit-"  Gusion spat out, having his attention forced back towards the demon as his own blood started to trickle down his face.  He couldn't have Alucard come over here, like it or not, the creature's speed was damn high and damn near Gusion's own speed for Alucard to habdle, and Gusion had just had finally gotten a generalized idea of the demon's pattern of attack. 

Thought after thought rammed into his head, one after the other, what his next move could've been, could've been, should've been, but instead the world slow down as Alucard charged straightforward towards the demon, no idea in his head other than to protect the one last person in the world he gave a damn about.  The demon turned towards the demon hunter and in less than a second had shot out in front of Alucard, claw raised to strike.  Gusion's dagger slowly lodged itself into the demon's side.  Too slow, too slow, everything was moving too slow.  The demon's claw began its slow climb downwards, the look on Alucard's face slowly turning into one of shock his brain was slowly processing what was happening in such high speed. 

Gusion's own speed almost seemed sluggish to himself as he made his way back to his dagger, his daggers already in hand, ready to be thrown.  Fast, he was supposed to be fast.  Why couldn't he move any faster?  Break his limits.  This was too slow.  His daggers seemed to drift endlessly through their directed path, almost cleanly cutting the demon in half.

The droplets of Alucard's blood seemed to slowly float down to the ground as though feathers would.  

Too slow, too slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaay, another chapter. usually can write more angry than this, but eh, writer's block && school :')  
> i'll try harder in the next chapter.
> 
> chapter unedited !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsies, it's almost been a year.
> 
> Uh.
> 
> Hi, if anyone is still there-
> 
> anywho- ive recently heard the lament of a dearest reader from Wattpad && I have decided that, hey! i should probably continue this!
> 
> So, here I am.
> 
> New chapter will (hopefully) be out in a few days, if I don't get lazy. While you're waiting, if you'd like, I have a whole oneshot book of AluSion on my Wattpad account, NARRATLON
> 
> Please enjoy those works while I work on this.
> 
> alsoihadforgottenmypasswordtothisaccountsouhyeah-
> 
> Until next chapter!
> 
> -Novis

The demon's body toppled lifelessly to the ground in two pieces, what could only be described as blood seeping down into the grass and, furthermore, the dirt. 

Gusion couldn't care less about it.

"Alucard!"  Gusion, still at his high speed, appeared in front of Alucard before he fell, holding the demon hunter up.  Tears filled his eyes as he heavily gripped onto the blond, blurred gaze looking at the wound, visible through the ripped-up portion of his jacket and shirt.  The demon had raked out a portion of Alucard's chest and stomach, blood freely gushing out.  Alucard leaned onto Gusion, weapon fallen from his hand as he weakly grasped onto Gusion, grip tightening as he wheezed out a liquidy cough, a swear leaving his lips, alongside a dribble of blood down his chin.

"Gusion-"  Alucard weakly wheeze, pain eminent is his voice.  Still, weakly, though, he pushed himself a bit away from Gusion, eyes on his lover's wounds.  "You're--it didn't.. it didn't hurt you too bad, right?  You're okay?"

A sob left Gusion, and he barely held back another.  "You.. You're asking me if I'm the one that's okay?!  Of course I am, you dolt, you're the one who's.."  He choked, unable to finish the sentence as he brought an arm up, wiping the tears out of his eyes while making sure not to get his blood smeared over his face.

A feeble sigh of relief left Alucard before another cough rattled his body, and he once again leaned onto Gusion for support, forehead resting down onto the brunet's shoulder.  "Good.  Thank God.  I..  I don't want to lose-" Another smaller cough.  "Don't.. want to lose any more family to those.. bastards..."  His words were a wheeze, each breath only adding more to the pain he was already feeling.  His voice cracked, though, as he spoke again, " _I don't want to die to a demon._ "

"Alu..." Gusion shut his eyes, burying his face into the soft blond locks of Alucard's hair, tears flowing freely now.  His grip on the other changed, becoming more of a hug than just holding onto Alucard.  "Never.  I'd never let myself die to a demon.  So, please, don't do it either.  Please.  _Please_.  I.. I can get us back to the City, if.. if you can just-" 

"That's bullshit and you know it, Gus."  Alucard's voice sounded defeated.  Broken.  "It took two hours to walk here.  Speed or not, you wouldn't be able to-" Coughs once again racked Alucard's body, and he gripped tighter onto Gusion's, chest heaving.  "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't.. I shouldn't have-"

"No!  Don't apologize!"  Gusion cried out, his hug tightening as well.  "Don't you fucking dare apologize!"

"If I hadn't been as worried-"

"Alucard.  Please.  Stop." 

Silence filled the surroundings, only broken by Gusion's quiet cries and Alucard's heavy, painful breaths.  And, then, "I love you, Gus."

"Gods--I love you too, Alucard.  So much."

"Please.. don't forget me.."

"Never, Alucard.  Never."

The sound of Alucard's heavy breaths stopped.  A cry was ripped from Gusion's chest as he slowly sank to his knees, bringing Alucard's lifeless body down with him.  Sobs racked his body as he cried, tears rolling down his cheek and falling down onto strands of blond hair.  His grip on Alucard was even tighter as he sobbed, body numb to the wet feeling of his blood-soaked clothes on his body.

How unfair it was, how the birds started their song again.  Were they not just witness to such tragedy?  They sung not for a demon, but sang as the hunter died in his lover's arms?  Scream, Gusion wanted to scream at them to shut up, but he couldn't.  No, he doubted he could make out any word over his crying.  His mind was only full of the man in his arms--no, the man who's body laid dead in his arms.  He could've prevented this.  He could've saved Alucard like Alucard had so recklessly went in to save him.  Yet, nothing, there was nothing he could do but unwillingly have that moment played on repeat on his mind.  Over and over.  Again and again.

The funeral was worse.

Gusion stood alone in the front row of the pews.  In the tradition of the Demon Hunters, the first two rows were reserved for the fallen Hunter's relatives.

He was the only one left alive.

Behind him were Demon Hunters and civilians alike, rows upon rows behind him.  Alucard had saved so many, had been known by so many, admired by so many.  He had been their unkillable hero, their undefeated champion, their hope.

Now, he was gone.

Killed.

Defeated.

Reminder everybody will die.

And who's fault was that?

 _❛_ **_I don't want to die by demons -_** _❜_

_Snap out of it._

Gusion brought his hand up to his mouth, covering it to cover the unpreventable sob that escaped him.

_This was his fault.  This was his fault.  This was his fault-_

He could imagine it.  The thoughts going through their heads.  Blaming him.  Hating him.  It was Gusion's fault.  He hadn't been fast enough.  He wasn't able to break his limits.  He was the reason Alucard acted reckless and died.  He was the reason Alucard was killed.  He was the reason Alucard was defeated.  He was the reason their brightest hope against the Abyss was crushed.  It was his fault.  Thoughts overwhelmed him.  The stares he'd thought up became unbearable.  The eyes burning into his back, the hatred within them, **_Alucard_** -

Gusion silently fell down onto his knees, head bowed down as tears streamed freely from his eyes.  It was okay, though, because the tears blurred his vision of Alucard's lifeless body under him as his mind replayed that wretched event.

The silence at their home was unbearable.  No-- _his_ home.  There was no one to share it with now.  Everywhere Gusion looked, everywhere he turned to, memories jumped at him.  There, the hanger that Alucard would hang his jacket.  There, the couch where they'd lazily sprawl out on together, cuddling the day away.  There, the kitchen where he'd hug Alucard from behind when the blond made breakfast, peppering his neck with light, sleepy morning kisses.  There, the bedroom where they'd slept together, Gusion safely curled up in Alucard's warm arms.  There, the porch where Alucard had gotten down on one knee and proposed to him.

It was unbearably silent.

Gusion let out a scream, a cry of utter anguish, fingers threaded into his hair.

There were no more memories to be made.

He ruined it.

He let Alucard die.

What good of a lover was he if he couldn't saved the person in his life that meant the most?

Alucard.

Alucard, Alucard, Alucard, Alucard.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_ -"  It was all met with an empty silence.

Gusion couldn't do this.

He couldn't be alone.

He couldn't live without Alucard.

That's when the idea appeared to him.


	4. Chapter 4

From when children are young, all parents tell them to stay away from the Abyss.  They spin tale software horrifying demons who will scare them and forever haunt their nightmares, witches that'll change them into frogs or make them into soup.  Small, innocent tales for small, innocent children.  In reality, the Abyss was, of course, frighteningly worse.  Demons would only forever haunt your nightmares if you managed to survive.  Witches wouldn't change them into frogs, no, they'd change you into slaves.  Witches wouldn't turn you to soup, they'd just throw you alive to whatever demon there was to suck up your soul or eat you alive.  The Abyss was not a place for humans, elves, or any good-meaning being, let alone children.  Such was common sense.  Logic.  Something that Gusion became ignorant to as he began his trek.

 

Before he had begun it, though, he had taken time to research.  The majority of the libraries he looked didn't hold the information he sought, the spells, the rituals, the magics he looked for cast down upon by society, labelled evil and dangerous.  Not that Gusion cared.  He was set in his decision, set looking for the needed spell.  Days blurred into each other, time meaning no concept towards the mage as his fingers travelled over countless spines of books, gaze skimming over hundreds of thousands of words.  He had never been a reader, but such was how it would be.  He would do anything to have his Alucard back.  Life was meaningless without him.

 

What Gusion could only assume to have been a month or two having been passed, that's when he found it.  Found her, more specifically.  The tale of the Demon Queen, now known as Vexana.  Tricked into jealously that ruined her entire kingdom, turned into a Necromancer.

 

Exactly what he needed.

 

He knew the book wasn't sprouting lies, he'd seen her works: Leomord, specifically.  Utterly life like.  Utterly real.  As if he hadn't even been dead.  If anything, Gusion would've been the one dead if he hadn't escaped in time. 

 

So, from that point on, he changed his searching, focusing in on Vexana.  Such was much more fruitful, the search barely taking any time before he found the information he needed. 

 

Thus became his journey.  His stupid, idiotic, desperate journey to a long-forgotten kingdom erased by the never-ending river of history.

 

Days were always blurred together.  If you were to ask, Gusion wouldn't be able to tell you how long it took for him to find the thousands of years old ruins.  Countless times he'd been attacked and ambushed, and he fought back more ferociously with each one, becoming more determined each time.  These were the beings that had killed his Alucard.  These were the beings that he didn't kill in time.  He wasn't going to make any mistake again.  Never again.

 

Finally, after countless attacks and timeless time passing by, he found the ruins.  It was all reclaimed by nature, dark, thick vines growing over former houses, some having thorns growing on them.  Venemous plants grew in clusters, some of them practically oozing with the poison they held. 

 

The castle, though, was a vibrant contrast.  Its old walls barely held any of those vines and seemed to be decently kept, obviously so as the place hadn't been reduced to rubble.  Gusion walked up the winding staircase leading to the castle walls and, furthermore, doors, his mind not once straying to what this kingdom might've been if it still prospered.  His only thoughts were of completing his task, of bringing his Alucard back.  Nothing else mattered. 

 

As he reached the old, rotten doors, he paused.  Was he supposed to knock?  Or would he be allowed to walk right in?  Hell, would the doors break if he walked inside?  Was there any escorts to guide you in, like some close kingdoms to the Moniyan Empire had?  Speaking of people, throughout the time Gusion has been nearing and entering the ruins, he had oddly enough felt as thought someone had been watching him.  He'd written it off to the multiple and many demons, but-

 

The doors in front of him creaked open.

 

Immediately, a horde of undead came rushing at him.  Gusion swore, backing up to give himself some precious time before he attacked, blades glowing in hand.  Each move was muscle memory, written permanently into his mind from hours spent training and battling, nothing able to erase it.  Blades flew in perfect combos, five, ten, single, killing what was already dead as they flew faster than the blink of an eye.  He was the Holy Blade and he would be damned if anyone forgot it. 

 

As the undead died, their bodies turned to the dust they once were; vanquished once and vanquished once again.  Gusion's blades showed no mercy.  The last undead was killed, Gusion turned back to the opened rotten doors, holding one blade in his hand.  What was previously empty now held a tall figure: Leomord.  Ghostly pale skin contrasted his ebony black hair, eyes withholding information Gusion had no reason so search for.  Twirling his blade in his hand, Gusion tensed, ready to burst forward before the undead bowed, hair cascading down from his shoulders before he stepped sideways, arm gesturing towards the inside of the castle.

 

"Vexana is waiting your arrival."

 

Hesitantly, at first, Gusion walked in, grip on his blade tight as he kept an eye on Leomord.  Even in his grevious state, Leomord was still an enemy, an equal to Tigreal.  He wasn't about to let his guard down towards the undead.

 

Leomord closed the rotten doors behind Gusion before swiftly moving in front of the brunet, seemingly paying no mind to the tense, guarded behavior of Gusion as he led him through the castle.  It didn't take long for the duo to reach another set of doors, these ones surprisingly not as rotten as the other two doors were.  Leomord opened them, bringing Gusion into what the mage only could assume to be a throne room.  At its center there were two thrones--one old and unused, looking as though it would break upon sitting; the other more stable, looker newer and holding a figure on its frame.

 

The Demon Queen, Vexana. 

 

An unsettling smirk was on her lips, eyes cold and cruel.

 

"On your knees."

 

Gusion had no time to react before he was roughly forced down onto his knees by Leomord.  He gritted his teeth, not wanting to piss of the Abyssal figure.  He needed her help.  Desperately.

 

Vexana rose from her throne--though Gusion didn't know why she needed one, she floated--and glided over to him, taking her time.  The broken chains on her wrists slightly clinked, worsening the atmosphere this eerie place created.

 

"I know why you're here."  She spoke, coming to a stop in front of Gusion.

 

Gusion stayed silent.

 

"Tell me, Holy Blade, am I right in assuming you want him back?"

 

Pause.  Hesitation.  Then, "Yes."

 

A laugh erupted from the Necromancer, a wild glint in her eyes.  "Do you understand the dangers of you coming here?  A Moniyan hero meeting with an Abyssal?"  She asked tilting her head to the side.  Her crazed smirk widened.  "From the looks of you, you seem scared."

 

How could he not be in such a space.  "Of course I understand."  He responded cooly, keeping his voice even.  On her second statement, he merely shrugged, keeping his lips tightly pressed together.  He refused to answer that. 

 

Silence consumed the area.  It took a few moments before Vexana let out a hiss of annoyance.  "So?  Are you going to ask me?  Or are you going to keep exposing your throat to be slit by staring up at me?"

 

"I want him back."  It was a firm, steely statement.  

 

"Of course you do.  Why else would you be here?"  She spat, rolling her eyes.  "Ask the question before you become another one of my puppets, Moniyan."

 

Gusion was forced, now, to ask.  Months of research, all tumbling down into this question, "Please.. May you please tell me how to bring him back?"

 

"Of course I can."

 

Gusion's shoulders sagged in relief.

 

"But."

 

Of course.

 

"There will be consequences.  Nothing is free, my little Moniyan.  Nothing is without consequences."  She drawled on, bending forwards so she was on eye level with the mage.  Her breath--or was it just her in general?--stunk, almost as bad as the demon who killed Alucard.  It was the smell of death, it clung to her, just as it did her faithful undead. "Is he worth it, Holy Blade?  Is he worth whatever curse I lay upon you?"

 

There was no question in his mind, no doubt in his answer.  "Yes."

 

Another laugh erupted from the queen as she straightened, that crazed look wild on her face. "Then let us make a deal, little Holy Blade. Let us make a deal."

 

"Anything," Gusion's eyes were determined, no fear in them. "Anything for Alucard."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eep sorry this took so long to publish -

The ingredients and necessities needed for the ritual took months to acquire.  Vexana only told him what was needed, not one did she give to him.  Some of the items were only found in the Abyss--the majority, really--so his stay in the dark realm went on longer than he had planned.  Not that he minded.  Anything and everything for Alucard.  His stay there only worsened the curse--he could feel it inside of him, feel the dark magic responding to the darkness surrounding him, to the ground it tread on.  The demon attacks continued to happen, yet majority were just low-levelled demons, compared to the higher levelled demons that had been more frequent before he had visited Vexana's.  Gusion paid it no mind and instead focused on gathering the items, glad to barely expend any energy on killing them.

 

Finally, the items needed from the Abyss had been gathered.

 

Gusion couldn't help but wonder if anyone in the Empire gave a shit about his disappearance.

 

He doubted it.

 

Nonetheless, he trekked his way out of the Abyss and back into his realm--he'd never been so damned glad to see the sun before.  No, he had been, but that had been with...

 

He kept on walking.

 

His way to the Moniyan Empire's capital city was a breeze if one were to compare it to his time in thr Abyss.  Though surprised, the majority of people knew who the Holy Blade was, even with the tattered cloak he wore over his usual clothes.  It was a parting gift from Vexana, in her words, because he'll need it.  The deal made merely minutes beforehand offered no doubt to the mage.  Thus, he had placed the grey item over his shoulders, lifting up the hood over his head, cowl shadowing his face, and had continued to wear it the same way on his journey, only lowering it when needed for facial recognition.  Such times were at the wall borders, needing verification of his humanity; using his face and identity as an easy pass; and others, one of such being his current situation: getting into the capital city's castle to talk to Tigreal.

 

It was surprisingly easy--go missing for a few months and the people looking for you will shove the majority of their stuff away to make sure you're actually alive.

 

The doors towards Tigreal's office were a dark oak; black hinges holding the arching doors.  Gusion was pretty sure he'd heard Tigreal grumble about how they were too extravagant before; it made sense, considering how Tigreal much preferred the battlegrounds towards to a study.

 

Gusion didn't bother walking in--a servant hadn't already gone in and informed Tigreal of him already, anyways.  The doors, obviously, were much more sturdier than Vexana's were and didn't creak upon opening.  Nevertheless, Tigreal turned to face him as the doors opened, turning away from the window he'd been looking out from.  His gaze searched the mage up and down, hefting out a sigh as his shoulders slightly sagged in relief.  "You're alive."  He fully turned around to face Gusion, turning his body away from the window.  "Close the door, would you?"  He asked, to which Gusion replied; turning around and closing the doors behind him before facing Tigreal again.  A brief silence settled between them.  Then, Tigreal spoke, "Where've you been, Gusion?"

 

"Where I was doesn't matter, but what I propose does."  Gusion stated, evading the question Tigreal had asked.  He was unwilling to share the contents of his trip.  Not yet, at least.  Sucking in a breath, eyes cold and solemn, Gusion got straight to the point.  "I know how to bring Alucard back."

 

Tigreal tensed.  Slowly, he started, "Gusion.  It has been months.  I know it has been hard on you, but-"

 

"Necromancy."  Gusion interjected, ignoring Tigreal's words as he stepped forward, bringing out a book from his sack and placing it down on Tigreal's desk.  It was old, tattered, and its title was written in an elder tongue.  Gusion kept his eyes on Tigreal as the leader's gaze shifted down towards the book, Gusion's hand splayed on its top.

 

"No."  Tigreal's refusal was swift, his voice steel.  "You have to accept the fact that Alucard-"

 

"You have no right to tell me that!"  Gusion yelled out, his voice rising.  He took in a breath, calming himself and his tone.  He needed this.  And he would damn sure convince Tigreal this was needed as well.  "If.. If you had the chance to bring back someone you loved, would you not?"  He asked, pleading with Tigreal.  He was met with silence, Tigreal's cold gaze up and meeting his.  "Would you not?!" 

 

Tigreal shook his head.  "Gusion-"

 

"If you won't do it for me, at least do it for your beloved Empire, do it for the future of the Abyss falling, do it for the vanquishing of all demons."  Gusion tilted his head to the side, giving a slight pause before adding on, "After all, you sacrificed Alucard's parents for that last one, didn't you?"

 

Tigreal's face contorted into one of rage.  "Get out."

 

"No."

 

"Gusion, I swear on the God of Light if you do not--"

 

"What, Tigreal?"  Gusion asked, a sneer on his face.  "You'll throw me into the Abyss?  I've already been there.  For months.  I've slaughtered demon after demon, been relentlessly attacked day and night.  Any threat relating to the Abyss has no affect on me."  

 

"What?"  Surprise, confusion, bewilderment appeared on the general's face.

 

"How do you think I got this book, Tigreal?  Just found a book on Necromancy in the Moniyan Empire?"  A bark of laughter left Gusion.  "The items necessary from the Abyss, too.  I've got almost everything needed ready, there are just a few more items-"

 

"I forbid such--"

 

Gusion's hand swiftly rose up, hand clenching onto the collar of Tigreal's shirt.  Forcefully, he yanked the general in, teeth clenched.  "I have spent months.  Months.  In utter despair.  Alucard was my life, our futures were intertwined.  He deserved to live a happy life.  That chance was ripped away by you when you sent him on a mission with an error in its description.  His death not only weighs on my shoulders, but yours as well, Tigreal.  And, now?  Now your beautiful empire is suffering from that loss."  Tigreal opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Gusion.  "Don't.  I will not listen to any lies spewing out of your mouth, any refusal.  I've not only heard it, but I've seen it.  I've seen the villages burning, seen the corpses littered in ransacked villages.  You cannot deny it, Tigreal, the loss of Alucard has grandly affected the Moniyan Empire."  Gusion hated this, talking as if Alucard was an item, something that's only looked upon for its worth, but if it was what it'd take..  anything for Alucard.  Anything for him back.

 

Tigreal was silent, eyes locked onto Gusion's, an intensive stare between them.  Steel versus fire.

 

In the end, the fire always wins.

 

"If.. If we are to do this, we need a high skilled mage-"

 

"Done.  I'm a Paxley.  Magic courses through my veins--I'm the perfect combination of might and magic after all."  Gusion interjected, fighting back a victorious grin as he let go of Tigreal's shirt, leaning backwards. 

 

"Are you sure that you're-"

 

"Yes."

 

Tigreal shot a glare at Gusion.  "I am getting annoyed with your interjections."

 

Gusion glared back.  "I'm getting annoyed with your moronic statements."

 

Tigreal sucked in a breath, bringing up a hand and pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes as he calmed himself down.  "I am only trying to be prepared.  Please refrain from insulting me."

 

"Fine."

 

"Thank you."  The general sighed.  "What are the repercussions for.. this?"  He gestured to the book, apparently not wanting to admit to using necromancy.

 

"For me?  Nothing I'm not unwilling to deal with."  Gusion answered, but added on, "For Alucard?  There's.. high chances he'll have partial, if not complete amnesia."  Before Tigreal could interject like he had done so many times to the other beforehand, he quickly added on, "It's not set in stone.  His memories can be retained, and I'll do my damned best to make sure of it.  Besides.. I have a little incentive on me to do such--not that I wouldn't have tried to do so otherwise.."

 

Another sigh left Tigreal.  "Dare I even ask what it is?"

 

Gusion merely shrugged.  "Information doesn't come freely here, let alone in the Abyss.  I'll tell you more about it once my work is done.  It's insignificant otherwise."

 

"Alright, then.  Fine by me.  When do you plan on doing this?"

 

"As soon as possible.  Couple of days, a week ar most."

 

"Three weeks."  Tigreal firmly stated.

 

"But-"  Gusion's refusal was cut off.

 

"I have arrangements to make for this, Gusion.  A dead Demon Hunter doesn't just become alive again out of no where."  There was no way of convincing Tigreal out of his mindset.  Gusion gritted his teeth.

 

"Fine.  Three weeks."  He settled, arms crossed.  "Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

 

"..No.  That is all."  Tigreal stated.  "You may leave."

 

Gusion nodded, grabbing the old book, turning, and leaving. 

 

Three weeks.

 

Three more weeks until he got Alucard back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anna oop--this was originally supposed to be in the fifth chapter, but the dialogue wasn't where i wanted it to be yet and the word count was already at 900 words, so i decided to split it into two.  fyi, all chapters my goal is a 1000 word minimum, the same going for my oneshots.  i'll upload this to ao3 later, but, for now, enjoy!
> 
> *future author note: whOOPS

How ironic it was, to have all those months fly by but then have some messy three weeks seem to stretch on for an eternity.  Gusion had gathered the remaining materials in the matter of days, but now?  All there was to do but wait, damn Tigreal's orders.

The only place for him to stay was in their old house.  It hurt to stay there; even moreso to see the dust covering the majority of everything.  Months had gone by, after all.  During the hellish waiting peroid, Gusion used the time to clean; dusting and reorganizing where it was needed.  Still, when he was done, there was time left to kill.

Gusion hated the wait, hated having to wait every damned second of it.

Finally-- _finally_ \--the time came.  The three weeks had passed.  Gusion was finally permitted to do his work.

It was well near midnight when Gusion finally left the house.  A crescent moon dimly lit his dark path.  The world around him was silent, blissfully asleep, totally ignorant of what evil magic was to be done in mere minutes.  Gusion couldn't care less.  He was getting his Alucard back.

The grass surrounding the cemetery was slightly overgrown, signs of neglect shown in shown from the recent weeks.  As if it was a strange attempt to turn Gusion back around.  Gusion couldn't help but roll his eyes.  Nothing could deter him from his path.  He opened the unlocked gate, its hinges slightly creaking as he opened it.  Before, he would've cringed at sound an intrusive sound in the middle of the night.  Now?  He welcomed it.  Let anyone come.  Let anyone see what he was going to do.  Let them see what his magic can do.

Finding Alucard's grave barely took any time--after all, finding an unburied grave wasn't hard to do when all the rest were still buried.  The body still rest in the coffin--something Gusion would have to trust Tigreal on; the general had refused for the coffin to be opened--with the Demon Hunter's insignia carved on its top.  Gusion averted his gaze from the coffin, beginning to set up the necessary circle and items needed for the ritual.  Setting up only took a few minutes, and by that time, the moon was directly overhead, partially covered by a few stray clouds.

Gusion took in a shaky breath, placing down a rosemary on the beginning point of the circle before he stepped into the circle.  He horizontally rose up his right arm, bringing up his blade in his other hand.  He pressed the tip to his skin and pushed it in, blood falling down into the ground and coffin as he dragged the blade a few inches.  The circle surrounding him and the unburied coffin began to glow a dark red, matching the crimson color running out of Gusion's arm.  The moon's rays seem to spill down onto the spot, despite having been partially covered by clouds moments before hand.  The initiative for the ritual had begun.

Gusion began to speak, having memorized the ritual's words in tongues to complete it.  "Με αυτό το αίμα, κινδυνεύω τη ζωή μου για τη ζωή άλλου."  A wind picked up, blowing at the bottom of his cloak.  The red glowed brighter.  "Η ανάκτηση των οποίων δεν έχει παραληφθεί. Επιστρέψτε την ψυχή του, έτσι ώστε να μην ληφθούν τα δικά μου.  Προτρέπω την ψυχή μου να φύγει από το σώμα μου, να καθοδηγήσει την πλάτη του από το ουράνιο σώμα του!"

The wind around him blew harsher, seeming to swirl around him, the hood of his cloak flying down, its back harshly fluttering.  At the last word uttered a cry left him and he numbly fell to his knees, a misted breath leaving his lips before black obscured his vision.

When his vision came back, the sun's rays gently lit a familiar scenery around him, the cobbled path as barren as it had been when he and Alucard had first entered the town, yet..  vague.  Dreamlike.  Hazy.  It was working.  Gusion could've practically fallen onto his knees again with relief.  Now, all there was to do was find-

"Gusion?"

Tears unwillingly sprung into his eyes.  It was a voice he had been yearning for for months, a voice who said his name like no other's could.  He turned around, voice breaking as he spoke.  "Alucard."  There he stood--blond hair in that same damned style, cerulean eyes as beautiful as they were before.  No signs of his fatal injury.  A sob left his lips and he ran over towards Alucard, latching onto him and burying his face in his lover's chest as Alucard hugged him back.

"Gusion, what the hell are you doing here?" Alucard asked, holding Gusion tightly in his arms.

"I missed you.  I can't.. couldn't live without you, Alu.  So-"

Abruptly, Alucard let go of Gusion, shoving th brunet away, a harsh look on his face.  "Did you kill _yourself?!_   You-"

"No!  No, no-"  Gusion shook his head, the action causing blurriness.  His time was running out in this soul realm.  "Never.  I wouldn't.  But, Alu--I'm running out of time here.  You're going to wake up soon and-"

"Wake up soon?"  Alucard interjected, confusion on his face.  "What does that mean?  Didn't I-"

"Alucard, please."  Gusion breathed, stepping forward and cupping his lover's face with his hands.  "I'm.. I'm reviving you.  I've spent months figuring out how.  When.. When you're back, you're probably not going to remember me or a lot of things, but I'm going to do my best to unlock those memories, okay?"

Alucard's confusion only deepened.  "But.. Isn't that tarnished magic?  Gusion, are you risking yourself to bring me back?"

A weak grin appeared on Gusion's face.  "I'd do anything for you back, Alucard.  Anything."

A sigh left Alucard, the blond shaking his head.  "As long as you didn't do anything stupid.."

"Depends on your definition of stupid."  Gusion shrugged, glancing away from Alucard's face.  The edges of the fated town were even more blurred, seemingly fading to black.

" _Gusion_."  Alucard's voice was low, warning.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine!"  Gusion laughed, turning his attention back to Alucard.  "I love you, Alucard."  He hummed, smiling.

Alucard's smile--gods, how Gusion had missed it.  "I love you too, Gusion."

Gusion leant forward, pressing his lips onto Alucard's as he closed his eyes.  The kiss was warmly reciprocated, done without any hesitation.

When Gusion's eyes opened again, he was back in the cemetery, the wind still howling around his circle.  He felt drained; his mana rapidly depleting.  Yet, he still felt that warmth on his lips, lingering after his soul had come back to his realm.  He was no longer bleeding, wound healed with barely any trace of a scar.  He finished the ritual, yelling out over the wind, "Ας γίνει!"

With a sizzling sound, the crimson glowing of the circle faded, the wind coming to an abrupt stop.  If Gusion wasn't already on his knees, he would've fallen to them due to the lack of energy.  He was near unconsciousness, his mana nearly completely drained.  Vaguely he heard footsteps and he let his gaze drift to his right, seeing the boots of a soldier.  Most likely sent by Tigreal.  They shouted hushed orders, but their words were slurred together to Gusion, mind refusing to cooperate.  On his hand, though, he could see the mark of the curse, the sign that his timer had begun.  Where he had cut himself for the ritual, the veins had turned a darker color, blood black.

It was the last thing he saw before blacking out, body falling to the side. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse other than writer's block.  oops.  chapter 9 is def going to be a bit nsfw, btw, if everything goes the way im planning, so just a warning -    
> also, if you're confused about this chapter, leave a comment!  tyy

The first thing he felt was pain.  Everything in his body ached--mainly so, his torso.  Fuck.  A groan left his lips, and he tried reaching into his memories, only to be met with a sharp pain jolting through his head.  "Fuck!"  He swore, bringing his hand up to clutch hid head.  Fuck.  Why did that hurt?  Why.. why couldn't he remember anything?  Panic starting coursing through him, breathing picking up.  Who was he?  What was his name?  Why couldn't he-

 

"He's awake!"  A voice called out, causing his eyes to snap open, the light nearly blinding him.  It hurt.  It hurt.  Why did everything hurt?  He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop one damn thing from hurting. 

 

"Hey!  Can you hear me?"

 

All he could manage was a groan as he tried unscrewing his eyes open, rapidly blinking to counteract the blinding light.  Vaguely, he heard the sound of a door opening and hurried footsteps coming in.  He tried focusing in on the figured, but all he managed to see was a blurred, grey, humanoid shape.  "Why the hell do you have the blinds open?!  He's still waking up, you idiots!"

 

"I-I figured opening the window-"

 

"Nurse, close the blinds, and for the Creator's sake, calm down, Gusion!"

 

Gusion.  His breath caught in his throat, and a strange feeling came to his chest.  The name sounded familiar, memories of it close, but far too vague, like silhouettes in the fog.  He couldn't make it out.  He shut his eyes again, taking in a few calming breaths before he opened them again, once more trying to focus in on the grey-clad figure.  Weakly, he mumbled out, "Gusion?"

 

The figure--Gusion, he presumed--turned their attention to him, hands reaching up and pulling down their hood, revealing a strikingly familiar face as they--he--walked over.  Why couldn't he remember?  Why couldn't he-?

 

"Alucard, do you remember me?"  The other's gaze was intense, grey-blue eyes searching his face for.. what he could only assume recognition.  The only thing he could remember was that name.  Was it his?

 

He shook his head.  "I don't.. I-I can't.. It hurts."  His voice sounded hoarse, raspy.  How long had it been since he had last used it?  He couldn't tell, didn't know.

 

"It's okay, that's perfectly normal.  Don't think too hard, alright?  Just try focusing in on what's around you right now, alright?"

 

He nodded.  Gusion's voice was soothing, to listen to, calming.  "What happened to me?"

 

Gusion opened his mouth, about to respond before he was cut off by the other person in the room, the person making him feel.. distaste?  Hatred?  He couldn't tell, all he knew was that he must not like the person.

 

"Alucard, you were sent on a mission by me, Gusion,"  He gestured to the cloaked male, who was glaring daggers at the speaker.  "Accompanying you.  A demon caught you off guard, making you fall and, unfortunately, hitting your head on a rock."

 

Hit his head on a rock..?  Ah.  Then..  As Alucard--that had to be his name, right?--tried to recall the memories again, another shockwave of that pain hit him, a swear leaving him once again as he screwed his eyes shut tightly.  He felt a hand come to the back of his head, fingers interlaced into his hair, and he relaxed into it, letting his forehead fall onto the other's torso.  Somehow, he vaguely knew it was Gusion's hand and, shit, he didn't know why he was reacting like this, but.. if Gusion was doing this to him, they must've been really close friends, and the Creator knew damn well that he needed one right now.  Especially to help him with his memories.

 

Unfortunately, Alucard was unable to see the intense glare-off happening between Gusion and Tigreal as he relaxed into Gusion, but, if anything, that would've confused him more than he already was with this lack of knowledge.

 

"..As Gusion had said earlier, please, don't hurt yourself thinking too hard.  Your memories will hopefully come back in due time."  Tigreal advised, sighing before he continued on.  "But, as I was saying.  Gusion quickly finished off the demons before taking you to the nearest medic, which was unfortunately quite a ways away.  Thankfully, though, he did a good job at bandaging your wound with the little supplies he had, suppressing the majority of the blood flowing out."

 

The information came non-stop, didn't it?  Alucard couldn't help but feel tired--especially with Gusion's fingers gently massaging the back of his head.  It seemed a little.. intimate, but who was he to judge their relationship?  He couldn't remember anything, and Gusion was the one who had the memories.  "Alright."  He responded, letting out a breath.  "Do..  Do you have any idea when my memories will be recovered?"

 

Before Tigreal could answer, Gusion piped in to answer his question.  "Hopefully in a month or so.  I doubt it will take any longer than that."

 

A month?  Fuck.  That.. That would take a while.  Alucard withheld a groan.  "This sucks."

 

"You've gone through worse incidents, Alucard, one of which would've been considered fatal."  Tigreal said with a chuckle.  As if Alucard knew what he was talking about, dammit!  "I suppose that is all I have to say for now.  I'll give you a few days more to recover before I'll start giving you missions again--your muscle memory should still be in you, after all."  The general grunted as he stood up, and Alucard slightly turned his head to look over at him, opening his eyes.  In Alucard's opinion, be seemed to be hiding something--he could see it.  But, what, though?  A frown slipped onto his lips.  This whole situation was confusing to him.  If he thought anymore about this his head would probably start hurting again.  Dammit.

 

"I believe it will be safe if I were to transport Alucard over to our house, no?"  Gusion asked out of no where, even if it didn't sound like a damned question, moreso of a demand. 

 

Alucard couldn't help but ponder over that 'our'.

 

Tigreal paused in his step, that glare coming back.  Yet, for some reason, he didn't disapprove.  Calmly, it seemed as if he was fighting a different action, he responded, "I believe that is fine.  You would know best, after all.  But do remember our agreement, Gusion."

 

"As long as you don't forget mine as well."

 

There was definitely hostility in the air, and Gusion's fingers in his hair had stopped moving during the interaction.  What the hell was going on between the two of them?

 

Finally, Tigreal stiffly turned away and walked out of the room.  The nurse was still in a corner, nervously fretting to herself.  Gusion let out a quiet sigh as the general left.  "Let's get you home," He murmured, gently  smoothing down the hair he'd ruffled while he'd played with it.  The action caused warmth in Alucard's cheeks.  Yet, he still didn't want to pull away from Gusion.  Fuck.  He needed to figure out this.. whatever their relationship was!  And soon.

 

"Is it far?"

 

"No.  If you can't walk, I can always carry you, so there's no need to worry."  Gusion said with a light laugh, and Alucard couldn't help but to allow a small smile find its way onto his face at it.  Ah..  It seemed Gusion let him leave his guard down.  Alucard didn't know if he liked it or not.

 

"Shut it.  I can walk."  To prove his point, Alucard, although somewhat regretfully, moved away from Gusion and swung his legs over the side of the bed, carefully standing up.

 

"Careful."  Gusion mumbled, grey-blue eyes scanning Alucard in case of any stumbles.

 

"Yeah, yeah.  You're worrying too much."  Alucard grumbled, rolling his eyes.

 

Gusion looked as if he wanted to say something, but apparently decided to change his mind.  "..Let's just get home."

 

And, so, the two started to trek back to the house--was it shared?  Alucard still didn't know for sure--and left that poor, poor nurse behind.  She wanted a new job.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch9 has nsfw.  i have decided 100% there is going to be nsfw, but not all of it will be--I will place a comment on where it ends, hopefully.  I don't know how long the chapter will be, though, so take this warning as you will.  I won't update this to match ch9, and instead will post the warnings && such there.  Love y'all ♡

The progress to the house was slow.  Everything about him seemed.. sluggish.  Like he hadn't moved in a while.  It frustrated Alucard, but Gusion seemed to be able to wait for it.  Patience.  It seemed Gusion had more of it than he did himself.  As they walked back to the house, some people.. stared.  It was unnerving.  He could sense Gusion getting agitated by it so he did his best to quicken his slow-going pace to get to the house quicker.  And, so, they arrived.

  


The house most definitely felt familiar, memories as ig just below the surface.  He took his time, now, as he walked up the few stairs to the porch, hand lightly touching the dark-colored wood ornamenting the house.  The porch itself.. 

  


"Alu..  Oh, gods..!  Yes, a million ti-"

  


"Did you say something?"  Alucard turned to to face Gusion, confusion on his face.  The voice was undoubtedly Gusion's, so why would-

  


"No, I didn't say anything."  The brunet responded, the frown on his face visible even with the cowl of his hood's shadow.  "Are you alright?"

  


"Yeah, I just thought.."  Alucard trailed off, glancing back to where he'd been looking before he turned to Gusion and sighed, shaking his head.  "I'm probably just tired.  Let's just go in."

  


Gusion made no comment, one giving him a lingering glance before walking into the house, a breath of relaxation leaving him as he took off his cloak, hanging it on an empty spot on the hanger.  Without even realizing he was doing it, Alucard did the same with his own jacket, blinking in surprise at his own actions.  It seemed so.. natural for him, and yet-

  


"They're already starting to come back, yeah?"  Gusion asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

  


"Yeah.  I think.  Some things just feel.. right, I suppose."  Like relaxing into you when you massaged my head earlier.  Alucard shoved the thought away, placing a hand on the nape of his neck.  "I think being here will help a lot.  It already seems familiar here, but I can't place it yet."

  


Gusion hummed, absently fixing the sway of his hair.  "I should hope it does.  There's a lot of memories in this house, so being here must trigger some things."

  


There was a bit of silence, which was broken was Alucard questioned, "So.. do we both live here?  Like roommates, I suppose."

  


Gusion blinked, face showing an emotion Alucard couldn't quite catch before it was wiped away.  "Roommates.  Yeah, you could say that."  He agreed with a shrug.  He added on, albeit a bit too quickly, "Do you have any other questions?  I'd be happy to answer them."

  


"Ah..  Nothing much.  Could you perhaps.. tour me around?  Perhaps some questions about myself as we go on."

  


"Of course."  Gusion gestured for Alucard to follow.

  


Alucard--obviously--followed, listening to Gusion as he gave him a tour of their familiar house.  He was silent, other than for any questions he had, all of which Gusion answered.  During the whole tour, though, he couldn't help but notice there seemed to be something.. off, with Gusion.  Something he couldn't quite place, and it was bugging him.  Was Gusion irked?  No.  Annoyed, perhaps?  No.  Tense?  Couldn't be.  Dammit!  The fact that he couldn't place the vibe that was emitting from Gusion irked Alucard to no end--as if he wasn't annoyed enough by his loss of memory!  Damm the Creator!

  


As the little miniature-tour neared its end, the duo ending up in the living room, Alucard had a few questions, ones that he hoped wouldn't bother Gusion for being a bit.. personal. 

  


"I have a few more questions, if you don't mind.  They're.. about you, if that's alright."

  


Gusion paused for a second, shrugging before he responded, "As I've said, ask away."  He leaned on the wall, arms crossed, shoulders relaxed.  Obviously, he felt at home in the house.

  


"Why do you wear that cloak out in public?"

  


"Ah."  Gusion glanced away for a second, gaze shifting over to where the grey article was hanging behind a wall.  "It's a.. gift.  Figured it would do me well to wear it, especially where I was at the time.  As well, people here tend to.. well, stare at-"  Gusion gestured to his face.  "-this."  He sighed, looking a bit annoyed.

  


The scar was definitely prominent.  It hadn't healed all too nicely, it seemed, and it had definitely had to have been decently deep when Gusion had gotten it.  Honestly, it'd been something Alucard had wanting to ask Gusion about and, hell, here was a perfect opportunity. 

  


"Where'd you get that scar, by the way?  I've been meaning to ask you."

  


Gusion visibly tensed at the question, and Alucard inwardly cringed at his own dumbassery for asking.  But, then again, Gusion had told him he could ask anything he wanted. 

  


"I'd rather not talk about it."  Gusion's voice was short, clipped.  Obviously, Alucard had hit a nerve.  In a more.. distasteful and accusatory tone, Gusion added on, "If you want an answer, ask Tigreal.  After all, he's told you so much about what's happened already."

  


"You say it like he's done something wrong."  Tigreal hadn't, right?  The only thing the general had done was tell him his injury before leaving--of course, after Gusion had been slowly killing him with his gaze.  "Why do you seem to hate him so much anyways?"

  


"That's irrelevant.  If he wants to tell you whatever web he builds, then so be it.  I refuse to take part in any of his bullshit.  If he tells you things, he should tell them properly.  Not whatever he..  Dammit!"  Gusion cut himself off, another swear leaving him.

  


Confusion filled Alucard.  Had Tigreal not told him everything?  Of course, it could be understood if some parts of the story were omitted because of his memory, but..  What was Tigreal not telling him?  And why wasn't Gusion telling him?  "It's fine, Gusion.  Just tell me when you're ready, I suppose."  It was best to drop this subject for now.

  


Gusion looked like he had something else to say, but such stayed sit inside of him.  Alucard doubted he'd hear it for a while.  At least Gusion looked relieved for the topic to be dropped, which Alucard couldn't help be happy about.  He didn't want to stress Gusion out.  "Thank you."

  


Alucard nodded, sitting down on the couch.  "If you wouldn't mind, could you tell me a bit about us?  As in, things we've done together.  That sort of stuff."

  


The newer topic was obviously even more of a relief to Gusion.  A smile appeared on the brunet's face as a hum escaped him.  "There's too many to recount all at once, so you won't be able to hear them all right now."

  


"That's fine, I've got time.  The most recent thing I have on my mind right now is going to sleep."

  


That earned a laugh from Gusion.  "Fine, fine.  I'll start from when we first met.  After a few, though, you're going to bed."

  


"Seriously?"  Alucard groaned, annoyed at such a demand.

  


"Yes, seriously."  Gusion huffed, rolling his eyes at Alucard's annoyance.  "You need to rest.  It's good for your health."

  


"Worrywart."

  


"Shut it.  Now, the stories.  Our first encounter.."

  


Such went on for the next few days, Gusion telling him a few stories every day.  It was never much, for fear of causing Alucard's head to shoot out shockwaves of pain onto him, but, nevertheless, was something.  Some memories were unlocked, faint at first, but became clearer as time went.  None hadn't been what Gusion  hadn't told him yet, but Alucard could only hope that maybe he'd start recovering memories on his own soon.  Especially since some memories still seemed to be.. lacking.  Especially since some of these memories had a feeling in them that he couldn't quite pin down, which annoyed him.  It was what it was, though.  He wouldn't let it keep him up through the night.  He'd make progress soon.  It would just take time.

  


  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah.  uh.  this is all nsfw.  oops.  i should also work on something other than this series oops-  
> WARNING: NSFW

Warm lips were on his own, moving in sync with his.  Alucard let out a soft moan, the other's tongue slipping into his mouth and roaming in it with no resistance from Alucard.  He was pushed down into the bed, the kiss continuing until his head hit the comforter, the other pulling away.

Gusion.  No scar marked the brunet's face, which faintly tried to fight its way into Alucard's thoughts, but was shoved down and away.

"What?  Did you miss me that much?"  Alucard teased, a not-so-innocent grin on his face.

Gusion glared down at him.  "I swear, I will-"

"Alright, alright!  No threats needed, Gus!"  Alucard said, throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

Gusion smirked, lowering his head down again.  "My bad.  Forgot that last time you preferred me going through with them."

Alucard could feel the warmth rising in his cheeks--that cheeky little asshole of a lover he had.  "Pardon?  Did I hear something about you wanting to bottom this time around?"

"Dick."  Gusion huffed, seemingly annoyed his teasing had been put to a stop.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Gusion gladly took Alucard's incantation, lips locking back onto his.  Out of no where, Gusion bit his lip, causing a gasp to leave him.  Gusion, of course, took the opportunity to invade into Alucard's mouth again, the blond unable to express his annoyance at the tactic used.  Hypocritical, though, since he'd used it on Gusion before many times.

The brunet's hands began roaming his body, hands slipping under his shirt, nails lightly dragged across his skin, causing him to slightly shiver.  Gusion  smirked in the kiss before breaking it for a second to pull Alucard's shirt off, quickly reconnecting their lips once ot was off, wasting no time.  Gusion's lips eventually began to move downwards, the brunet lightly nipping at his neck, each bite rougher than the last, down to Alucard's sensitive spot.  A moan left him as Gusion bit down hard on it, sucking and licking at it--ah, it'd leave a mark.  More than likely what Gusion had been planning.

Seemingly satisfied with his work, Gusion licked the hickie before moving downwards, taking his time.

" _Tease._ "  Alucard groaned out, sucking in a quick breath as Gusion responded by biting him instead of his previous kissing and sucking. 

Gusion finally made him way downwards, and he pulled back, beginning to take off his own close.  Finally.  How unfair it was for Alucard to be the only one half naked on the bed right now.  As Gusion worked on unclothing himself, Alucard began taking off his own pants and then boxers, freeing his hard-on from the restraints of his clothing.

"I'll make this quick, since you just got home.  Don't want you falling asleep on me now, mm?"  Gusion jested, earning an eye roll from Alucard.

"Quick or long, doesn't matter.  I'd never fall asleep during sex with you."

"You _best_ not."  Gusion huffed.  "Now are you going to open your legs so I can enter or will I have to make you do it myself?"

"Tempting offer, but I need you in me _now_."  All this talking was annoying him, his hard-on being painfully neglected.  He spread open his legs, knowing his gaze was one full of lust as he looked up at the other, tilting his head ever-so-slightly to the side.  "What're you waiting for?  Fuck me."

"You need to bot more often."  Was all Gusion said before complying, entering into Alucard, moaning. 

Shit, Alucard preferred topping but moments like these..  Alucard reached up, arms wrapping around the brunet's torso, nails slightly digging into Gusion's back.  Gusion began moving in and out of him, drawing low moans from him, pleasure filling him.  Shit, how he missed it--missed _this_. 

Gusion's hand went downwards, grabbing Alucard's cock and pumping it in time with his fast-paced thrusts.  Alucard loudly moaned, his back arching from the combined pleasure of his prostrate being rammed into and dick being given a handjob.  "G-Gusion!"  His only response was a kiss on his neck, a moan from Gusion muffled by his skin.  Alucard let his eyes close, moaning once again.  Shit.  He was close.  "Gus..  Soon!"  Another moan followed the warning, louder, as the knot he felt inside of him was just about to

Alucard woke up, breathing heavily.

What the fuck was that-?

Was that a dream?  It couldn't be.  It was so vivid, just like the others ones he'd remmeber from the stories Gusion-

_Gusion_. 

He could feel the warmth on his face.

The dream was so vivid, so real, and, fuck, he didn't even need to look to know he was turned on.  On one hand, it felt so wrong to be so turned on for the other who hadn't even shown the hint of them being in a relationship, yet on the other..

Alucard looked over to the window.  It was still dark out, probably just before dawn.

If he was quiet enough..

As silently as he could, Alucard got out of bed, lightly making his way across the wooden floors to the bathroom, hoping he'd go unnoticed by the ever-worrying Gusion, of whom he'd just-

He didn't want to think about it more than he already had.

Alucard shut the door behind him, walking in and pausing, listening for any signs of Gusion being awake. 

There was nothing.

He undid his pants, quietly letting them fall to the floor.  His undergarments soon followed, leaving his warm member unprotected against the cool air--not that it mattered, as Alucard had already brought his hand to it, slowly beginning to pump it.

This wasn't wrong, was it?  Jerking off to a man who was probably just a damn good friend.  Thinking it was Gusion's hand fucking him, not his own, like it'd been done in the dream he had.  Alucard imagined Gusion's lips on his jawline, his neck, biting, sucking, and licking, leaving marks wherever they went; imagined Gusion moving downwards, stopping his pumps and replacing his hand with his lips, his mouth, taking in Alucard's member in full, fondling his balls as he gave Alucard a blowjob.  That carnal want, that carnal need was driving him insane, and he quickened his pace, a soft moan leaving his lips.  Gusion, Gusion, Gusion, if only it was Gusion here, doing this.

" _Gusion_."  The brunet's name unintentionally slipped breathlessly through Alucard's lips as he climaxed, quietly moaning once again.  Fuck.  Alucard let his eyes close, revealing in the pleasure of his masturbation, his thoughts of Gusion.  Really, if he kept thinking about it, it wouldn't be a surprise if he'd again get-

"Hey, I heard you come in a while ago, so--"  The familiar voice cut off, and Alucard's blood ran cold.

OhdearCreatorohfuck-

A hot blush came onto Alucard's face as he whipped his head to the side in surprise.  How the hell had he not noticed Gusion walking over and opening the door?  Fuck.  F u c -

"Alucard,"  Gusion beginning to speak broke Alucard out of his panicked trance, forcing him to realize that the brunet wasn't showing th slightest bit of distaste or disgust, but, instead, was it the- "My door's always open for any request you may have.  Do remember that."

Confusion sparked up in Alucard.  What the hell did Gusion mean by that?  Could..  No.  There was no way that Gusion had meant-

As Alucard's mind had been too busy contemplating, Gusion had begun to speak once more.

"-ve to help you clean that up, I'll let you do it yourself.  Don't forget about your meeting with Tigreal in a few hours.  Best tell me what the hell he has to say, too."

And with that, the brunet had left as quietly as he had come in, door shutting behind him and leaving Alucard alone, still trying to piece together what the hell Gusion had meant by his statement.

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block sucks??? im so sorry if it's sucky, i've been dealing with writers block. no update schedule ss of now :')


End file.
